Geoffrey Octen
summary Traits and Appearance Geoffrey Octen is a man of moderate height and build. He has black wavy hair that flows up and to his left, his beard and mustache a constant 5-o'clock shadow. As a corporate worker, his muscles exist, but are not visible in any normal situation. His legs see a lot more work than his arms, constantly on the move, relocating, making his way through the inner cities, or tiptoeing the political landscape. Jeff’s job as a front-line journalist very rarely has him enjoying the upper caste of society. His day-to-day attire consists of a light-brown trench coat, a textured grey vest, plain white dress shirt, and a custom tie that bears the company’s colorful logo all the way down. He doesn’t deviate often from this, especially the trench-coat pocket where his gun is concealed on him. Biography Jeff was born in the urban capital of Echo, a planet that operated as a multi-corporate board, but was really led along by a single corporation. As a child, his family existed in the caste system as simple consumers of products, ‘Quality Assurance’, swapping between the various menial labor positions each time they went through The Interview. He and his classmates were led through the education system and processed in different ways, depending on various tests taken throughout their development, sometimes even changing the school that was attended. Once he was of age, it was his turn to go through The Interview. His first job landed right in ‘Quality Assurance’, just like his parents, a voice for a faceless agency that provided who-knows-what to movie sets. The experience was chilling, and made him determined to not fall into the same classification again. On his second Interview, his luck struck out, though he was not yet aware. He was re-classified to ‘Extra’ within PRISM News Network, verifying that stories had no typos, and attempting to provide input on how the article would be received over other versions. It felt like he hadn’t moved at all, but after getting into the hang of the job, he began submitting his own input along with the completed work. By the time he was next Interviewed, it had well been longer than the standard period of time that even his close friends and family received. The Interview didn’t take the same amount of time either. Jeff feared it would be back down to QA, but instead stayed as an Extra, becoming a Journalist for PNN. His first year was kept locally on the planet, getting accustomed to how to find ‘the perfect story.’ Once he’d gotten the hang of it, it was off to port, and off the planet. From there, Jeff followed up on leads to Echo’s local moons, visiting the crime-infested planet of Hong Lu, and even going out to the Imperial region. Each location did not fail to have something to write work about, even getting to interview the occasional noble. His stories moved up in release priority, eventually making it to the quality of interstellar broadcasts. It was at this time that he received his summons back to Echo for his next Interview. This Interview lasted longer, but was quick in results. He had been given the same job, one degree vertical promotion to senior journalist, and given additional responsibilities to the company. By this time, the sector was reeling in the Synthetic Crisis. Provided with firearms training and drone operating, he was sent out to remain in the Imperial region, specifically to bring back more stories from the Houses Minor and Major, and to interview with them as often as possible, even airing on live broadcast when needed as a correspondent, given a revolver and stealth-modified drone for his ‘field equipment’. In the present, Jeff Octen still remains in the Imperial sector. He provides regular articles documenting change in the imperial landscape, and appearing on-air during ‘prime time’ hours for correspondent analysis and providing live footage. Early Life summary description Education and Stats summary description Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The PRISM Network Members